


Panic

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [80]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Nikki talks you out of a panic attack.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Panic

You hate having panic attacks, especially when it happens in front of other people. Some have no idea how to react, but Nikki knows just what to do.

"Everything will be fine," he reassures you, stroking your back. "Take deep breaths." He inhales for four seconds, holding his breath for a second and exhaling for four seconds. You breathe with him and close your eyes. "That's good. Think of a relaxing place like that beach we went to the other day."

You slowly calm down, opening your eyes after a few minutes and turning to face Nikki. "Please don't look at me like that."

He tilts his head. "Like what?"

"Like there's a chance you might actually care about me."

Nikki is only your friend, but he's always been so nice to you and looks at you in a way you look at him. However, your feelings for him are certainly different from his.

"I do. I know I'm bad at showing my feelings, but I really love you."

You look at him doubtfully. You still can't really tell when he's being serious.

"I mean it!" he insists, wrapping his arm around your waist. "I mess around with other people, but not with you."

"Oh…" You look down before turning your head and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
